


Patience and a Splash of Yellow

by takastucci_sen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Breeder!Kaneki, M/M, Pokemon AU we didn't need, Trainer!Hide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takastucci_sen/pseuds/takastucci_sen
Summary: Egg hatching isn't fun, Kaneki knew that well,  but meeting people while egg hatching can prove interesting.





	

Kaneki never considered his work as a Pokémon breeder boring. It was something he enjoyed, taking time to hatch eggs and nurturing the baby until it was old enough to be put of the care of a trainer was something that filled him with a weird sort of pride. One that was almost parental. Sometimes he often wondered if he regretted not taking the path of a trainer and becoming something important, but the look on a newly hatched pokemon’s face reminded him that he made the right decision. 

Though the main thing that made those thoughts come up in the first place was the process of hatching an egg. Kaneki considered himself a rather patient person, but sometimes the process of hatching took longer than he would often hope. 

It was day three of taking walks at dawn to try to get a Larvesta egg to hatch, one that seemed to take longer than the rest of its litter. The other three Larvesta had hatched almost a week prior and this one had barely started growing. He was starting to think it may be a lost cause, since egg hatching usually never took this long. 

He gave a rather deep sigh and turned to his Slowking, whom had been staring at flowers along the road. 

“Those are nice, Franz. Are you thinking of picking them?”

He shook his head and pointed to the small Flabèbè inside of the flower, tending to the pollen. Probably preparing it for pollination. 

When Kaneki tried to step forward Franz stopped him with his paw and nodded his head towards the rest of the flowers. 

It was easy for him to tell what his partner wanted. 

“Okay. Just don't be gone for too long.”

Franz nodded and gently took the flower with the Flabèbè inside into the the field. His Slowking was smart, very smart, he would know his way back. Hell, he probably knew the way to the nearest restaurant from where they were, so he felt no need to be worried. 

Kaneki stretched and took the incubator from his backpack, staring at the red and white egg that was inside. There was a very faint glow, but nothing that meant it was close to hatching. He wondered if it would be worth it in the end. When the egg finally hatched, it would probably be really small or unable to do certain things. In that case no one would adopt it. Perhaps he would keep it?

No. Having a baby fire type wouldn't do well for the rest of the eggs, and bug types usually liked to chew on things when they're little. 

He would know, his venipede tore apart his desk as soon as it learned how to bite. 

 

He slid the incubator back inside of his backpack. He could make a decision later. 

Kaneki almost dropped his bag after hearing a rustle come from the bushes.  
He tried to keep his cool. Most of his team was at home and the only other Pokémon with him was his ditto. Maybe transform would scare it off? 

His hand reached for his ditto’s pokeball before, to his surprise, Franz came out. 

“Back already?”

Franz nodded. 

Kaneki felt something was off immediately. Franz usually took his time, and was pretty slow, even for his species’ standard. Mostly because he liked enjoying little things that he saw on his walk. But to see his partner back in less than two minutes was odd. 

“Ah, should we get going?”

The Slowking nodded again and began walking ahead. 

He was going too fast. 

What?

Kaneki stopped for a moment and looked around, then stared back at his partner. 

“Are you okay, Franz? You seem off.”

The Slowking faltered for a moment before nodding again. 

“You sure? Did you eat something on your way there?”

He nodded again. 

Kaneki walked closer to his friend. Nothing looked off. Same pink skin, grey ‘crown’, blue eyes-  
Wait, blue eyes?

Last he checked, Slowkings didn't have blue eyes. 

“Hey you!”

He briefly jumped and turned to see where the voice came from. A young blond man, with a extremely bright yellow and black jacket, with a Porygon Z by his side. 

Kaneki blinked for a moment and looked closer at the Porygon Z. He'd never seen one face to face before, mostly because they were hard to obtain. It took him a moment to realize the voice wasn't coming from the orb like duck. 

“Oh, yeah?”

“Have you seen a Zororak pass through here? Mine ran off.” The blond started, panting in between breaths. 

Zororak? Oh. 

“Um, I think it's right here.” He sheepishly pointed to ‘his’ Slowking. It smirked. 

In a small flash of light, the Slowking morphed into a Zororak. The blond man and his Porygon Z approached it as the fox started to giggle. 

“Rhapsody, I told you not to do that to people! You worried…um…what's your name?” 

“Kaneki.”

“Kaneki, sick! What do you have to say for yourself?” he scolded the fox. 

The Zororak looked at him and reached out his paw, putting on a look that seemed to be apologetic. 

“Ah, I forgive you.”

Rhapsody smiled and gave a rather smug look back to his trainer. He scoffed in response. 

“You're lucky he forgives you, buddy! You could've made him call the police or something!”

The Zororak made somewhat of a sighing sound and the Porygon Z seemed to be giggling. He didn’t know the strange pokemon could giggle.

The man shot a glare at it. “And just what are you laughing at?”

The Porygon Z put the orbs that he assumed were its hands up in defense. 

The blond gave it a loving glare and turned back to him with a soft smile. 

“Sorry about that. I'm Hide, it's nice to meet you Kaneki.” he said, with a rather lopsided grin appearing on his face.

Cute.

“Ah, you too. And please don't worry about it, he didn't attack me or anything.”

Hide gave a rather happy sigh. “I'm glad. Sometimes little troublemaker over here likes to scare the living daylights out of people.” He snuck a glare to his Zororak . 

Kaneki almost stifled a laugh. 

“So anyway, Mr. White Haired Wonder, what are you doing up so early?”

“Me? Oh, just hatching an egg.”

“Egg hatching? You're a breeder?”

“Yes…is that a problem?”

“No-no! I just didn't expect it from you. You're pretty buff for a breeder.”

Kaneki felt heat rise to his face immediately. 

“Um….”

“Haha, you should see your face right now.”

Considering his Zororak’s behavior, the apple didn't fall far from the tree. Though the tree was much cuter. 

He brushed his hand against his face. “Haha, yeah…I guess. What are you doing here so early?”

“Just got done pulling an all nighter training. I was gonna head home when Fluffbutt here ran off.”

“You? I thought you were a rookie trainer.”

“Hey! We take offense to that, you know!”

His Pokémon weren't phased. 

Kaneki had to suppress another laugh. Even if Hide’s clothing screamed rookie, having a Porygon Z and a Zororak were rare for most trainers. Mostly because Porygon evolved with items that were hard to find and Zorua were hard to come by in the wild. Plus his relationship with just the two of them seemed strong, meaning they've been together for a long time. 

Maybe Hide was more than just cute. 

“Where did you catch them, anyway?”

“Where? Rhapsody here lived in a forest near my home town. I always assumed he got separated from his mom. Technes just kinda befriended me while it was still a Porygon. I thought it was pretty cool, so I kept it around.”

“It's still pretty cool that you have them.”

“Says Mr. Breeder. You probably have hundreds of rare Pokémon.”

“None that I get to keep. The best I have is a Scolipede.”

Hides eyes lit up. “Is it with you?”

“No…he's at home right now. I have my ditto and my Slowking.”

“Ah ha! So that's why Rhapsody became a Slowking. He probably saw you with it.”

“Yeah. I guess.”

Almost on cue, said Slowking came back to him with a calm smile on his face. He smiled back at it. Hide’s eyes seemed to light up even more.

“He looks really healthy! Have you known each other long?”

“Yeah, Franz has been with me since I was a kid. I don't know where I'd be without him. Still a trainer I think.”

“You used to train?”

Kaneki nodded. “I never got really good at it. There's so much to it and I didn't quite know what to do once I got to eight badges. The elite four was too rough.”

“I understand. Those guys don't know the meaning of mercy.” Rhapsody and Technes nodded for emphasis. “It's not like gym leaders where you can run them over with pure power, you need a good plan, out smart them even.”

Kaneki was taken aback for a moment. “You seem very keen on the subject.”

Hide chuckled softly. “Even if it was awhile ago, I remember it. Kinda hard to forget how intense it was.” he sat down. Kaneki sat down with him. 

“Did you win?”

“Yeah, but it was wasn't easy at all. Most people just gave up after that huge difference in battle, but it was a leap I was able to take.”

“How far did you get?”

“Far enough, and you?”

“Ah, I gave up after the first loss.”

He did remember that huge leap Hide was talking about. Gym battles could get hard, but if you had the upper hand, it never got that brutal. 

He turned to Franz. “We tried though.” His partner nodded in agreement. 

Hide smiled at him again. 

Kaneki returned the smile and started to stand up. “Well, I should get back to hatching this egg. It's being really stubborn.”

Hide perked up again. “What kind of egg is it?”

“A Larvesta, its siblings hatched a week ago, this one doesn't want to come out.”

The blond turned to his Pokémon for a second. “Can I see it?”

Kaneki blinked again then nodded, handing him the incubator. 

Hide gazed at the egg, almost inspecting it. “Do you have any fire types at home?”

He shook his head. “I don't like them near the babies.”

“Any with fire moves?”

Another shake. 

“Huh.” 

Without warning he took the egg out of the incubator and brought it to his chest. 

“It's pretty cold. Maybe that's why.”

“What?”

“Larvesta usually hatch in hot places. A volcano or desert. Maybe the incubator wasn't getting warm enough for this little guy.” He turned to his Zororak . “Hey, Rhapsody, can you give a weak flamethrower?”

“What?”

“Trust me, Kaneki.”

The Zororak nodded, took a deep breath and let out a small wave of heat from his mouth towards the egg. 

“Hide, I don't-”

“Wait.”

Hide set the egg down and Kaneki heard a crack from the egg. Another, then a soft light. The light got brighter and more cracks were heard. 

His mouth opened wide and morphed into a smile. 

When the glow died down, a baby Larvesta lay on the ground. Only the antenna that should be red, were a bright yellow. 

Like Hide’s hair and jacket.

“You went and hatched a shiny, Kaneki! She's beautiful.”

He smiled and picked the baby bug up from the ground and held it to his chest. “She is.”

“You gonna name her?”

Kaneki pondered for a moment. “I think you should. You're the one who got her to hatch.” He gently passed the Larvesta to him. 

Hide smiled at the little bug. “Hey, little Jessie. You're happy to be here aren't you?”

“Jessie? That's a nice name.”

“Really? I thought you would laugh.”

“I'm not gonna laugh at the man who helped hatch a shiny Larvesta.”

Hide smiled again, one as bright as little Jessie’s antennae, bright as the sun even. The little bug nuzzled closer to him, rubbing her fur against his jacket.

“She likes you.” Kaneki mused. 

“You think?”

He nodded. “I was thinking of what to do with her once she hatched, but since you helped, do you want to keep her?”

Hide’s eyes widened in shock, before he looked away sheepishly. “Kaneki, I couldn't. Shinies are hard enough to hatch as is, you shouldn’t give one away.”

He shrugged in response. “It’s not like I haven’t hatched one before and it’s the last I’m ever gonna hatch. Besides, she suits you."

Hide turned to his Pokémon and grinned. “Thank you, Kaneki. Thank you so much.”

Kaneki once again remembered why he enjoyed his job so much. Though, he wouldn't mind getting to know Hide a little more.

**Author's Note:**

> Kaneki's team (shown or mentioned)
> 
> Franz, Slowking ((named after Franz Kafka))
> 
> Edgar, Ditto ((named after Edgar Allen Poe))((mentioned))
> 
> Hide's team (shown or mentioned)
> 
> Rhapsody, Zororak ((named after "Bohemian Rhapsody"))
> 
> Technes, Porygon Z ((short for Technologic))
> 
> Jessie, Larvesta ((named after "Jessie's Girl"))
> 
>  
> 
> I might make more of this au


End file.
